romanianliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
Postmodernism
' Postmodernism' is a term used in Romanian literature to describe a paradigm that was prefigured by some writers outside of the mainstream of the late 1960's and 1970's (especially the Târgoviște School and the oneirists, but also by independent, hard-to-describe writers such as Mircea Ivănescu) and was imposed by the 1980's generation. In spite of controversies and of attempts to impose other terms (such as experimentalism or "the new anthropocentrism"), "postmodernism" remains widely used. In contrast with (neo)modernism, the postmodernist paradigm no longer holds "high" literature as the center of literature, but as one of the numerous "centers". "Weak thought" (see Vattimo) takes the place of the totalitary, esoteric, elitist philosophy of modernism. The Romanian postmodernists have proposed a canon that retains for the postwar period not only Nichita Stănescu (the pinnacle of neomodernism), but also Leonid Dimov, Mircea Ivănescu, Mircea Horia Simionescu and other writers that were considered more or less marginal. All three were masters of irony and intertextuality, but especially Mircea Ivănescu is considered pivotal to the transition towards a poetry that is more epic than lyrical, following in the footsteps of contemporary American and British poetry. Ever since Mircea Cărtărescu and his generation, the likes of Eliot, Pound and especially Ginsberg have been a big influence on Romanian poetry. The prose writers, some of them inspired by magic realism and the French nouvelle roman, have also been more and more influenced by Anglo-American prose. Examples of postmodernist books mircea_cartarescu_levantulCR.jpg|Mircea Cărtărescu, The Levant mirceahoriasimionescu_bibliografiagenerala.jpg|Mircea Horia Simionescu, Well Tempered Ingenious II: General Bibliography traiantcosovei_inasteptareacometei_.jpg|Traian T. Coșovei, Waiting the Comet mirceanedelciu_femeiainrosu.jpg|Mircea Nedelciu, Adriana Babeți, Mircea Mihăieș, The Woman in Red radupetrescu_ocheanulintors.jpg|Radu Petrescu, Backwards Spyglass floriniaru_innebunesc.jpg|Florin Iaru, Going Insane and Feeling Sorry About It mircea_cartarescu_nostalgia2013.jpg|Mircea Cărtărescu, Nostalgia (2013 anniversary edition) romulusbucur_Cântecel(e),fast-food poems,1998.jpg|Romulus Bucur, little song(s). fast-food poems costacheolareanu_fictiunesiinfanterie.jpg|Costache Olăreanu, Fiction and Infantry alexandrumusina_personae.jpg|Alexandru Mușina, Personae liviuioanstoiciu_substanteinterzise.jpg|Liviu Ioan Stoiciu, Prohibited Substances ionzubascu_omuldisponibil.jpg|Ion Zubașcu, The Available Man horiaursu_asediulvienei.jpg|Horia Ursu, Siege of Vienna ovidiuverdes_muzicisifaze.jpg|Ovidiu Verdeș, Musics and Phases onimigean_radacinadebucsau.jpg|O. Nimigean, Root of the Bush danlungu_suntobabacomunista.jpg|Dan Lungu, I'm a Communist Old Bag! (2013 edition) filipflorian_degetemici.jpg|Filip Florian, Small Fingers ferestre98.jpg|Windows 98 (collective volume) danielbanulescu_tevoiubi.jpg|Daniel Bănulescu, I Will Love You 'Til the End of the Bed ioanespop_ieudulfaraiesire2009.jpg|Ioan Es. Pop, No Way Out of Hadesburg (2009 edition) constantinacosmei_jucariamortuluicdpl.jpg|Constantin Acosmei, The Toy of the Dead (2012 edition) mariusianus_hartieigienica2004.png|Marius Ianuș, First Poems followed by Toilet Paper dansociu_fratelepaduche.jpg|Dan Sociu, brother louse cinci_.jpg|Cinci (2011 edition) radu-aldulescu-amantul-colivaresei-editura-cartea-romaneasca-198x300.jpg|Radu Aldulescu, Amantul Colivăresei serban_foarta_indreptarpracticdechiciologie.jpg|Șerban Foarță, Îndreptar practic de chiciologie leoniddimov_cartedevise1.jpg|Leonid Dimov, Dream Book emilbrumaru_poeziilaborcan.jpg|Emil Brumaru, Poetry (Jarbook) mirceadinescu_moarteacitesteziarul.jpg|Mircea Dinescu, Death Reads the Newspaper noraiuga_piatacerului.jpg|Nora Iuga, Sky Plaza. Kitchen Journal (uncensored edition) angelamarinescu_limbajuldisparitiei.jpg|Angela Marinescu, Language of Disappeareance mihailgalatanu_onoaptecupatria.jpg|Mihail Gălățanu, A Night with the Motherland robertserban_cinemalamineacasa.jpg|Robert Șerban, Cinema in my home medeeaiancu_divinatragedie.jpg|Medeea Iancu, Divine Tragedy nicolaecoande_vanttutun.jpg|Nicolae Coande, Wind, tobacco and alcohol razvantupa_corpuriromanesti.jpg|Răzvan Țupa, romanian bodies simonapopescu_xilofonulsialtepoeme.jpg|Simona Popescu, The Xylophone and Other Poems andreicodrescu_femeianeagra.jpg|Andrei Codrescu, The Black Woman of a Thief Lodge ruxandracesereanu_oceanulschizoidian.jpg|Ruxandra Cesereanu, Schizoidian Ocean (2006 edition) ritachirian_pokerface.jpg|Rita Chirian, poker face elenavladareanu_europa.jpg|Elena Vlădăreanu, europe. ten funeral songs mirceaivanescu_versuri.jpg|Mircea Ivănescu, lines See also *1960's generation *Neomodernism *Neo-expressionism *Experimentalism *Aesthetic oneirism *Târgoviște School *Objectualism *1970's generation *Mannerism *Echinoxism *Aktionsgruppe Banat *Textualism *1980's generation *Cenaclul de Luni *Vînt potrivit pînă la tare *1990's generation *Brașov School *Post-textualism *Visceral poetry *Visionary poetry *Kiustendje Brotherhood *2000's generation *Fracturism *Utilitarism *Bistrița School *Celebrul animal *Minimalism *Conceptual poetry Category:Movements Category:Postmodernism Category:Styles Category:1980's generation Category:Romanian literature